A normal life? Nahh
by Mrs.KaylaFredWeasley
Summary: The war has ended and people are moving on. Harry James Potter Lupin Black, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Black, Hermione Granger, Ron, Fred and George Weasley are moving to Forks. Love is founds and adventures bring danger. Pairings - Hp/Ec Hg/Rw Sb/Rl
1. Intro

**This chapter is just about introductions and changes that have happened to everyone in Harry Potter. So the flight and meeting the cullens wont happen till later on. Also this will be very short but the other chapters will be longer I promise :) xxx**

It was a happy day at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. Lord Voldemort was dead and Harry Potter was alive but sadly many good people had died in the battle that had went on for 4 long and tiresome hours. Percy, Arthur, Molly and Ginny Weasley, Nyphadora Tonks, Katie Bell and Amelia and Susan Bones were just some of the people who lost there lives defending Hogwarts that night. Harry James Potter Lupin Black had barely survived the battle when fighting the Dark Lord Voldemort but now that he was cleaned up along with everyone else he looked just like he had before but this time he had a scar travelling from his right eye down to the right corner of his upper lip. What was suprising though was that he wasn't celebrating, no, he was packing. Packing all of his things getting ready to leave the Wizarding World once and for all. He had both muggle and wizard degrees but was going to America to learn more about the world that he thought he had once belonged in. Harry wasn't the only one going to America. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Black, Hermione Granger, Ron, Fred and George Weasley were all going with him and were also packing there belongings. They had been told by Albus Dumbledore who Voldemort had accidently brought back to life when a curse went wrong had told the he had bought them a house in Forks, Washington at the edge of the forrest so that they could finally live a normal life but would be checking in every once in a while to see how things were going on.

Harry had changed a lot throughout the years. He had midnight black hair that stopped just above his shoulders, emerald green eyes that sparkled with intelligence, innocence and passion they also had flecks of amber going through them, a tonned body with just the right amount of muscle, 2 pierceing in his right ear 1 in his left but what everyone thought was the cutest thing about him was his hight as he was only 5ft 8 at age 16. He was smaller than hermione by one inch and the youngest of them all. The baby of the group or Bambi as Sirius liked to call him in memory of his mum and dad. Harry also wore eyeliner on his eyes, dark tight fitting clothes such as skinny jeans or leather trousers, tight shirts or tops and kept a pen knife with him at all times. He was cute but deadly most people would say. He aslo has a family now consisting of Remus and Sirius as his dad's and Hermione, Ron, Fred and George as his unrealated siblings.

Hermione had changed aswell. Now standing a 5ft 9, 17 years old with wise honey brown eyes and long brown hair. Her style was not to different but different enough to show of her looks and curves nicely and she is also the fianceé of Ron Weasley.

Ron was now 6ft 2 with a muscular body shape and his style was still the same. Ruff look with wild red hair. Aged 17 and finceé of Hermione Granger.

Fred and George hadn't changed one bit apart from there height which was 6ft 5 and they both had short flame red hair. They were now 18.

Sirius had curly black hair that went to his shoulders like Harrys and had caring dark brown eyes and a well sculpted body even though he is 36. His style had changed dramatically as he now wore tight dress trousers, tights shirts and a leather jacket. And as of 3 days ago he is now married to Remus Lupin.

Remus was still the same. Gentle amber eyes, Soft dirty blonde hair and wise features. His style was loose fitting jeans a snug top and a jumper. Comfertable and casual. He is also the husband to Sirius Black his mate.

After they had all finished packing, celebrations had ended and the dead were grieved everyone went to bed ready for the flight to Forks in the morning.


	2. The flight

It was 6:30am when Harry awoke feeling refreshed and excited. Glad to be able to live a life he had longed to live for so long. To be free of the burden of killing a dark lord. Free of the fan girls that stalked him. But most of all free from the deaths that haunted him. He never wanted the fame or the glory. Never wanted the deaths to happen but fame and glory was given and lives were taken. He was so glad that Forks only had around one thousand people in the town so everyone knew everyone and it was quiet. Harry longed for what his friends have. Someone to love and care for. Someone to care for him. Hopefully he would find that person in Forks. He didn't know how right he would be.

As Harry looked around his room for the final time he felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. He walked towards his trunk and proceeded to carry it out in to the common room to wait for the others to wake up.

At 7:00pm everyone apart from Harry and Hermione were still tired and grumbling about how they shouldn't be awakened at this ungodly hour.

"Can all of you stop whining please. Lets just go to the airport and see our new home ok." said Harry

"Plus you will all get some extra sleep as America as there is a 5 hour time difference so we would get there at 12:30 UK time but 7:30 over there so you will be able to sleep for 2 more hours" put in Hermione.

"To the car!" shouted Sirius and soon everyone followed rushing to get to Forks for some well needed rest.

**In Forks Washington - Cullen household**

"Edward has a boyfriend in the future, Edward has a boyfriend in the future, Edward has a ..."

"Alice shut up and who says I am going to have a boyfriend anyway"

"Me you idiot."

"Awww I always knew there was something strange about you and now I know what it is. Your gay" smirked Rosalie

"Alice what is so special about my so called new future boyfriend that you had to sing about it?" Edward asked completely ignoring Rosalie

"He is your mate that's why but be careful the wolves especially Jacob. He will want him for himself. Ohhh he is so adorable and so short just wait till you see him!"

"And when will that be o wise one?"

"Tomorrow Edward is when you will see him. He has Emerald coloured eyes, Black hair and is short that's all I am telling you so ha" and with that Alice runs away laughing.

"So Eddie. You have a boyfriend. Think he will be anything like Swan?" asked Emmett.

"Well if Alice is this excited then I think not wouldn't you say?"

"True true."

You see. Isabella Swan had cheated on Edward with Jacob Black but Jacob was just using her to get to Edward so when Jacob dumped Bella after one night of sex Bella tried to get back with Edward but Edward said no and Bella was so angry that she kissed Jasper in front of everyone so Alice nearly ripped her apart. So in other words it was a bad break-up.

"He won't be anything like Swan. I can assure you" whispered Rosalie as she left the room leaving everyone else in shock at her words.

**Back at the Airport**

"Hermione, Harry when do we get to go on the big bird?" whispered Ron excitedly.

"Ohh Ron it's called an aeroplane not a bird and we get to go on it in 10 minutes ok." answered Hermione

"Yeah Ronniekins 10 minutes so hush up" said the twins simultaneously. (is this the right spelling ?x)

While Hermione, Fred, George, Ron and Remus were talking about how the 'big bird' was getting them to Forks, how did it fly and was is magic? Harry was looking around trying to figure out what was giving him the strange tingling feeling he had in his stomach but all he saw was a pale - almost too pale, beautiful - almost too beautiful and well amazing looking family. They were watching or looking for someone. Almost as if they knew he was staring they all turned towards him. All they did was stare at him, almost as if they were drinking him in. However as soon as Harry made to say something they turned away. Now if Harry was something it certainly wasn't stupid. And he knew that these people couldn't be human, they just couldn't be and lucky him found out that they would also be getting a flight to Forks as well. The same flight at the same time at the same block at the row behind them. How fucking lucky was he.

"Harry come on mate we have 2 minutes Hermione said." said Ron

"Okay then, lets go."

The flight was evil in Harry's opinion. The beautiful people (the Cullen's to us) kept staring at them. He could feel it. It was mid-way through the flight when Harry's composure snapped. He was the only one out of his family in the row so he didn't see a problem.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Excuse me but what do you mean?" asked a young woman, he suspected she was the mother. (Esme) She had Blonde curly hair that was in a bun at the top of her head, golden eyes, a sweet face and looked to be quite small but she was taller than him.

"Well Miss if you could please tell your 'children' to stop staring holes into my head it would be most appreciated as it is very rude and annoying so if they don't one of them is going to get a black eye or worse." and with that he turned back around as if nothing had happened.

**Edward's view**

He smelt amazing. The black haired boy in front of him smelled of mint and citrus fruit. A weird but absolutely beautiful combination. He was really shocked when he was admiring the black headed God in front of him that the boy turned around and asked him what was his fucking problem. Gob smacked and staring at the beautiful boys mouth Esme answered for him which he was thankful for.

"Excuse me but what do you mean?" asked Esme.

"Well Miss if you could please tell your 'children' to stop staring holes into my head it would be most appreciated as it is very rude and annoying so if they don't one of them is going to get a black eye or worse." and with that he turned back around as if nothing had happened.

Edward was in shock. He didn't think the boy knew he was staring. It certainly wasn't obvious as even the others were shocked he knew that Edward was watching him. No human could sense a vampire starring at them.

"How do you think he knew?" asked Emmett. Emmett was around 6ft 5 and was very well built. He had brown hair with golden eyes like the rest of them but with a mischievous glint forever present.

"I'm not sure" I replied. "Maybe he has some sort of sixth sense?"

"Oh he does and many other things to" said Alice. It was obvious she had had a vision but was reciting the Arabic alphabet in her head so I couldn't see.

Stupid seers.

**Harry's POV**

Hopefully that has got them to leave me alone. The cheek of that boy thinking he wouldn't notice him staring. Where the hell is Sirius and the others? It couldn't take them that long to find something to eat could it? Wait scratch that. The question should be how long does it take to find edible aeroplane food? I hope this flight doesn't take much longer it's killing me.

One hour later they were at Forks airport.


	3. The Airport

Look. I am really, really, really, really, really, really sorry for not updating. I have been very busy what with my nana dieing, 4th year exams and writing scripts for my drama classes. But don't worry I promise to update quicker in the future. Now enough of my apologies and on with the story.

Harry's POV

"Sweet merciful ground. Oh how I shall never leave thee. I will …"

"Ronald do shut up you are making quite a scene."

"Oh leave him alone Hermione. That plane thingy was horrible. I mean how could anyone stand to go on that. The devils work is what that is."

"Awww is ikkle Sirius frightened of the big bad plane?"

"Shut it Remus."

"No I don't think I will."

That would be them at it for the rest of the journey. Or until we found the guy that was supposed to be waiting on us with our keys to our cars. In my case, my baby. She was a dark blue Lamborghini Reventon

that was given to me from the Malfoys as a thank you gift for saving their son Draco and new born daughter Cecilia from a fire that the death eaters caused at Malfoy Manor. Over the years Draco and I had gotten closer and trusted each other more than they we had ever before.

"HARRY!"

"What Ron?"

"Someone wants to talk to you"

"Who?"

"I dunno. Really pale guy, quite tall says he upset you on the plane?"

"That arse. Well tell him to hurry up, I think I can see our guy with our car keys."

"Ok but I wouldn't like to be in this guys shoes once your done with him."

I could see Ron going over to him and telling him that he was to come over. He looked up and I caught his eyes. They were an unusual colour almost honey like but darker. As soon as he moved I looked away and waited until he was a few steps away from me before I spoke.

"Ron said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I upset you on the plane. I didn't mean to stare you're just fascinating."

"It's ok. I was just restless I don't like being restricted and planes give me the creeps."

"So your new here right?"

"Yeah we just moved here from Scotland."

"Thought so, well I'm Edward. Edward Cullen I live just outside of the reservation here in Forks."

"That's were we're moving too. What were you doing on the plane if you live here?"

"Ohhh we had been visiting my cousin Tanya and her family for a while."

"Must have been nice. Well I've got to go it was nice meeting you Edward. Goodbye."

"Wait I didn't catch your name"

"It's Harry. Harry Potter"

"Well goodbye Harry. Hopefully our paths will cross again soon."

I set about looking for the twins as they would be the easiest to spot. After around ten minutes of wandering about the place I found them arguing over who was going to get to ride in the front seat in my car since Remus would be with Sirius and Hermione with Ron. As I looked around the airport I saw someone holding a card saying POTTER in black letters.

"Hey guys, guys? GUYS"

"For god sake Harry there's no need to shout"

"Well Ron if use hadn't been arguing and listened to me the first time I wouldn't of had to shout now would I?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah now what is it?"

"I can see the guy that has our keys, now move otherwise he might leave"

"Ok"

While Ron went to tell the others I caught Edwards eye, as he left the airport. There was something odd about him. Something different and I wanted to find out what.

"Harry where's the guy wit our keys I wanna go home?"

"Just over there Fred. The guy with the glasses and grey hair."

We walked over to wear the man was and asked if we could get our keys.

"Names?"

"I'm Harry Potter"

"I'm Fred Weasley"

"I'm George Weasley"

"I'm Ron Weasley"

"I'm Hermione Granger"

"I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."

"And i'm Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you all, I am Mr. Grey Stevenson. Here's your keys and I hope you have a nice stay in Forks."

"Thank you Mr. Stevenson, do you have our address and a map we could use?"

There goes Remus, even the poliet one.

"Why of course Mr. errmmm Lupin?"

"Thank you. Well I guess we better get going. Come on kids."

And with that we left for our new home.


End file.
